


Extempore

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [202]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Garrulous. Gibbs thinks about how to get Tony to move in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/20/1999 for the word [extempore](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/20/extempore).
> 
> extempore  
> Without premeditation or preparation; on the spur of the moment.  
> Done or performed extempore.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Affable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7950721), [Autocrat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8017216), [Desuetude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235740), [Inculcate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8250638), and [Garrulous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8257343).
> 
> This is for jane_x80 who wanted more in this series. Hope this satisfies.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Extempore

It had been many months since the date where Gibbs found it impossible to hide his reaction to Tony. They were now curled around each other on Gibbs’ couch watching some show Tony had put on. Gibbs wasn’t really interested in the show, but they both needed to relax after the recent set of hard cases. 

They didn’t have much time before they had to be back to work, only the weekend really. It surprised Gibbs how much more relaxing it was holding Tony in his arms than even working on his boat. He’d forgotten how peaceful and serene it could be to relax with someone who loves you like you love them. 

Though even as they relaxed in each other’s arms, Gibbs couldn’t help rubbing his hand along Tony’s skin wherever he could reach. There was a part of him that just had to touch Tony. Fortunately, Tony never seemed to mind. He often relaxed even further into Gibbs as the soft touching started. 

An ad started on TV, one of those annoying ones telling you to go to some jeweler’s to get a ring for your fiancee. Gibbs usually ignored these, but this time he watched Tony’s reaction. He still wasn’t sure Tony felt secure in their relationship and while Tony spent a lot of his time at Gibbs, he still went home sometimes. 

Gibbs hated that. He always slept terribly when he slept alone. He knew Tony didn’t fare much better as he always came into the office looking like he hadn’t slept a wink. Gibbs couldn’t help wondering why they were torturing themselves this way. At the same time, he knew he couldn’t chance scaring Tony away.

However, the speculative look he’d seen in Tony’s eye when the ring commercial came on made him wonder if instead of trying to move Tony in, he should just propose instead. Maybe being his spouse would give Tony the security he needed to move in with Gibbs or at least be the next step to take to get there. 

Before his brain could think through all the ramifications, Gibbs blurted out extempore. “Will you marry me?”

Tony’s eyes glazed over in shock.

When no response was immediately forthcoming from Tony, Gibbs started babbling in uncertainty. “I mean I don’t have a ring or anything, right now. This was just a spur of the moment thing, but I’ll be sure to get you one soon. I could even make you a ring if you’d prefer. Just please say yes. Tony? Tony talk to me. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Towards the end Gibbs voice became more and more worried as silence was not the usual response he got from Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hugger-mugger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8365129) follows after this one.


End file.
